Besos Apasionados
by Maziixd
Summary: Entrar a un bar, lo que no sabia, es que allí conocería al hermano de su jefe, Sasuke, donde ambos comparten una noche en la cama de este. Pensando que era sólo un hombre más continua con su vida, pero su jefe, Itachi, le manda indirectas de quererla llevarla a su cama y ella no se negaría. Podría tratar con los hermanos Uchihas que querían llevarla por segunda vez a su cama.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia** : Los personajes no me pertenecen / Posible OoC / Contenido sexual / Palabras fuertes / Mayores de 18 años /

 **Resumen** : Hinata era la común oficinista de un común empleo, no era persona que resaltará mucho o que pasará desapercibida. Realizaba su vida de forma normal como cualquier neoyorquina. La cara de su antiguo prometido le salia hasta en la sopa y odiaba ver su sonrisa y peor aún, verlo con su futura esposa. Es por eso que decide olvidar su recuerdo metiéndose a un bar, lo que no sabia, es que allí conocería al hermano de su jefe, Sasuke, donde ambos comparten una noche en la cama de este. Pensando que era sólo un hombre más en su vida continua con su vida normal, pero su jefe, Itachi, le manda indirectas de quererla llevarla a su cama y ella no se negaría. Podría una simple mujer tratar con los hermanos Uchihas que querían llevarla por segunda vez a su cama.

* * *

—¿Conoces a alguien que quiera casarse? –dijo entre carcajadas Hinata, una simple oficinista de Nueva York, tras considerar la pregunta de su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo. La buena educación no se le permitió una respuesta más directa —. No, seguro que no.

—¡Pero si casi todas las mujeres quieren casarse! –le espetó Ino —. Todas andamos con el vestido en la cartera.

Hinata la miró sin mucho interés. Tenía sus motivos del porqué odiaba al compromiso y hasta ahora lo quería en mantener en secreto no le interesaba que su círculo de amigos supiera mucho de su pasado, era algo que intentaba borrar pero era imposible y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

—Debiste haber nacido hombre Hinata –Ino se llevó un pedazo de tarta a su boca —. Aun no entiendo tu deseo de permanecer soltera ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte?

Negó. La verdad es que ya estaba rodeando los treinta años y no tenía ni un solo deseo de casarse.

—No eres fea como para no conseguirte a un hombre. Puedes tener a cualquiera -. Volvió hablar la amiga cuando terminó de tragar su pedazo de tarta.

Hinata era bella, con su estatura de un metro setenta y tanto, con el pelo color negro con reflejos naturales azules, su cuerpo lleno de curvas proporcionadas de una piel blanca, suave e incluso cremosa. Un rostro de ángel. Pero lo que más resaltaba en ella eran sus ojos color grises.

Aun siendo tan hermosa podía tener a cualquiera menos a uno.

Hinata miró a su amiga, a veces le gustaría ser como ella: rubia, de belleza sin igual, tan alta que competía con una modelo al igual que su figura, los ojos azules almendrados y labios perfectos, su nariz de forma aristocrática. Pero lo que más le gustaba de Ino era su libertad, su personalidad tan alegre y también por su poder de decisión. Cualidades que le hubiera gustado tener.

Si hubiera sido como Ino, en su momento, quizás ahora ya estaría casada.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto? –ya aburrida por escuchar siempre lo mismo.

—Hasta que me digas porque tu rechazo al compromiso.

—Por la misma razón por tu rechazo por las grasas. –dio por terminada la conversación al ver la hora en su reloj y que estaba justo para volver a trabajar.

—Bien señorita esta vez tú ganas. –le siguió el pasó hasta el basurero para vaciar el resto de comida que le quedaba.

Hinata sólo pudo sonreír y negar repetidas veces. Siguió botando su comida, no le gustaba desperdiciarla pero no había logrado probar bocado desde el desayuno y solamente por la fotografía del periódico.

Aun odiaba que él tuviera el control de la relación, cuando no había ninguna. ¿Por qué se había mentido tan adentro de su piel? Tenía que odiarlo por todas las cosas que le hizo pasar, por las humillación, por el rechazo y la rabia.

No debía de afectarle tanto la noticia de que él estuviera nuevamente comprometido, pero la verdad es que aun su estomago se apretaba, la garganta se le secaba y los ojos se ponían lloroso. Lo quería odiar con todas sus fuerza pero ella no podía odiarlo a final de cuentas

Quería olvidar el rostro de él y el de su prometida. Olvidar su pasado a como dé lugar, pero aun los lazos estaban y las heridas aun seguían abiertas.

Necesitaba olvidarse por una noche de él. Lo olvidaría con otros besos, olvidaría todas sus caricias, haría que otro tomara el lugar por una noche, pero sólo por una… porque al día siguiente él nuevamente estaría en todos sus pensamientos.

 **(…)**

Cuando llegaron a la oficina tanto Ino como Hinata tomaron caminos diferentes cada uno a sus puestos para comenzar con el pendiente que habían dejado antes de ir almorzar.

Hinata tecleaba con rapidez sin dejar de ver la pantalla y analizando los datos de unos archivos que se encontraban en su escritorio. Al mover unos centímetros esos papeles salió el periódico de la mañana donde estaba la noticia del reciente compromiso. Nuevamente se le estrujó el estomago, iba a tomar el papel para arrugarlo y tirarlo a la basura pero una gran mano se le adelantó.

—Hyuga –le llamó una voz ronca muy, lamentablemente, conocida para ella. Su jefe.

—¿Si señor Uchiha? –enfrentó la dura mirada del hombre que aun sostenía el periódico.

—Evite distraerse en el trabajo señorita –. Luego lo botó.

Hinata se fijó que esa simple acción había hecho marcar demasiado los músculos de los brazos de su jefe. Quizás era la falta de hombre en su cama, pero su jefe estaba demasiado bien para ella. Los ojos negros al igual que su cabello que contrastaban con la perfecta piel del hombre y su cuerpo era lo que toda mujer necesitaba para estar sumamente satisfecha estéticamente y sexualmente.

No sabía si eran los hombros anchos o las grandes manos o tal vez sus gruesas piernas que dejaba ver a un hombre bastante peligroso en la jungla de cemento pero era lo que necesitaba una mujer para sentirse lo suficientemente protegida contra cualquier cosa.

Eso era lo que necesitaba Hinata: un hombre como Itachi Uchiha; con gran cuerpo, un carácter frio, calculador e inteligente.

—¿Me está escuchando señorita Hinata? –preguntó lo suficientemente cerca como sentir el aroma del hombre. Madera.

Hinata se quedó mirando y guardando en sus memorias como se escuchaba su nombre en la gruesa voz de él. Porque diablos eso era lo más sensual que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Sí… Sí -. Tartamudeó. Nerviosa por la peligrosa cercanía de él —Lo siento. ¿Necesita de algo?

" _Que te desnudes para hacerte el amor hasta que ya no puedas gemir mi nombre_ " hubiera querido escuchar de sus labios pero la realidad era otra.

—Que haga su trabajo….

Él no estaba interesado en ella.

—Lo siento.

—No se disculpe tanto Hyuga.

Luego de eso se marchó. Hinata pudo soltar el aire de sus pulmones y se desparramó en la silla. Se quería dar contra el escritorio, por Dios era su jefe con el que estaba teniendo fantasías y ¡al frente de él, en sus narices! Esperaba que no se diera cuenta.

" _Imagínate a tu primo desnudo_ " se dijo mentalmente, esperando que toda excitación se esfumara pero en vez de ver la cara de su primo vio la de su jefe. Se tiró del pelo, maldito jefe que era condenadamente sexy para una mente tan frágil para ella.

Se puso a trabajar antes de que volviera el jefe para volver a llamarle la atención, como niña de prepa.

Itachi se parecía tanto a su primo Neji, en lo serio y en que siempre estaban tras ella castigándola o regañándola todo el tiempo por no hacer las cosas bien. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de su primo.

Cuando había escapado de casa, se había prometido dejar a toda su familia atrás eso incluía a su madre, a su hermana y a su primo. El primer mes había sido horrible, muchas veces había querido regresar con el rabo entre las patas pero no se lo permitió, no iba a dejarse a volver a humillar por su padre y muchos menos por el hombre que había hecho trizas su corazón.

Luego del tercer mes vinieron las sorpresas para ella, su abuelo le había dejado una jugosa herencia. Una herencia que se había enterado gracias a Neji o sino nunca hubiera sabido de ella, pero como ya estaba económicamente estable en Nueva York no la necesitaba y había hecho un trato con su primo.

Él manejaría toda su herencia, Hinata confiaba plenamente en su primo y conocía en sus habilidades para los negocios.

Aunque al principio, Neji sentía odio hacia su prima porque lo tenían atado a ella por ser su cuidador al ser de la rama secundaria. Ambos fueron a la misma escuela, aunque este era dos años mayor que Hinata siempre la mantenía vigilada.

Pero un dia todo cambio, Hinata había hecho algo incorrecto, estaba deshonrando el apellido Hyuga y él debía detenerla, como obligación. Las palabras subieron de tono y Neji estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando fue detenido por otra mano antes de que llegaran a la mejilla de ella.

Él había defendido a Hinata y amenazado a Neji de que si intentaba tocarla, tendría que pasar por encima de él primero. Días después supo el nombre del salvador de su prima, Naruto, un joven rubio de ojos azules que intentaba defender a todos.

Neji lo miraba desde lejos y pensaba que era un estúpido, la rivalidad entre ellos comenzó aumentar, ambos tenían pensamientos muy distintos y chocaban constantemente, hasta que un día todo explotó.

Ambos se pusieron a pelear fuera de la escuela, nadie se atrevió a intervenir en la pelea.

La pelea duró hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo levantarse. Ambos tirado a un costado, sangrando y respirando agitadamente.

El estar tirado allí, ver a los pájaros volar libres por el cielo y querer ser uno entendía su odio contra su familia.

Hinata se acercó preocupada, no dudo, a su primo y le tomó su cabeza y con su pañuelo le limpio las heridas de la cara, y lágrimas le suplicó que nunca más peleara porque ella lo necesitaba no por ser su cuidador porque era su prima. Y ese día también entendió que su prima no quería ser cuidada quería ser de igual libre que él.

Desde ese momento ambos lograron cuidarse mutuamente.

Neji se sintió con una responsabilidad al recibir toda la herencia de su prima y manejarla, por primera vez sintió miedo que no logrará cumplir con las expectativas de su prima. Pero la dulce mirada de Hinata le dio a entender que el haría lo correcto con el dinero. Y meses después de ese suceso se logró independizar de la familia Hyuga.

Nunca se imaginó que la persona que lo mantenía atado seria su liberadora.

Ahora Neji estaba casado, con una hermosa familia de dos hijos y un trabajo que le gustaba. De vez en cuando se comunicaba con Hinata, para saber cómo seguía con la ruptura de su noviazgo.

Seguía tan sobreprotector como antes.

Terminó las últimas líneas del informe y se volvió a relajar en su silla. Rememorando toda su vida. Se volvió acomodar en su silla para poder darles los últimos toques al informe para enviarlo a la impresora y dejarlo en el pulcro escritorio de su jefe.

Después de esto iría directamente por un trago y un hombre.

* * *

No diré nada, ustedes juzguen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia** : Los personajes no me perteneces / Contenido para adultos / OoC / Palabras fuertes

.

Capítulo 2

Sasuke Uchiha, tenía la vida que cualquier hombre podía querer. Era un hombre con poder, dinero e incluso fama.

Desde pequeño lograba lo que quería, pero esto también era un mal, porque no podía estar tranquilo en algún lugar sin ser molestado por mujeres que sólo buscaban dos cosa: meterse en su cama y ser llamada la Señora Uchiha y lo último jamás pasaría.

Sasuke nunca se había envuelto en una relación amorosa porque encontraba que era un problema más que nada, pero su madre estaba empeñada en conseguirle una novia y cuando lo invitaban almorzar a la casa principal se encontraba que era una cita a ciega.

No entendía porque su madre se empeñaba en conseguirle una novia cuando podía conseguirle una novia a su hermano mayor. Sasuke rozaba apenas los treinta años y su hermano, Itachi, ya pasaba de estos.

El que estaba atrasado en tener una novia era su hermano.

Si su madre quería que tuviera una novia, bien tendría una. Podía tener a cualquier mujer y también podía hacer que cualquier mujer hiciera un favor por él, no estaba interesado en sentar cabeza pero fingiría por un día que así sería por el bien de su salud mental.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en la barra de un bar, esperando que alguna mujer fuera lo suficiente como para llenar las expectativas de su madre y que no se enloqueciera por él.

Quizás lo mejor sería llamar a alguna de sus contactos para que le hiciera el favor pero recordó que ninguna tenía una presencia de señorita –y esto era lo primera que su madre vería–, parecían más bien mujerzuelas.

Se estaba dando por rendido cuando vio a unos cuantos metros de él a una mujer, vestida de forma recatada, como una oficinista común, con una bella cara y un cuerpo bastante llamativo –aunque bajo esas ropa no se notaba demasiado.–

Sasuke llamó al barman, le dio unas indicaciones y esté sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a preparar el trago que el Uchiha le había pedido.

—Se lo envía el caballero de allá –dijo el barman, apuntando a Sasuke. El empleado le entregó una copa de vino a la señorita y continúo con su labor de servir tragos a la gente.

La mujer aceptó la copa que le ofrecía y miró a Sasuke, le dio una sonrisa e hizo un brindis al aire.

Sasuke afirmó la belleza de la mujer al verla sonreír, sin duda su madre quedaría feliz si la presentaba como su novia y por fin Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, dejaría estar de casamentera.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que le había mandado una copa de vino a la mujer y esperaba que ella se acercará agradecerle por el vino, pero esto no sucedía. Al voltear a mirarla ella se encontraba hablando con otro hombre, su orgullo se rompió y vio con rabia a la mujer, no supo porque pero aún tenía más ganas de llevarla a su cama y a que se hiciera pasará por su novia, de seguro Mikota y ella se llevarían bien, ambas fastidiándolo.

Ahora se debía de concentrar en como espantar a esos buitres que estaban detrás de su presa. Sasuke era bueno leyendo las acciones corporales de otra gente y pudo saber que ella no se sentía para nada cómoda hablando con el otro sujeto, esa era su señal para entrar en acción.

Se levantó de su asiento, con su trago en la mano, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de ella.

—Cariño, disculpa que me haya tardado en llegar –dijo Sasuke —, espero que no te hayas sentido sola –miró directamente al hombre y este escapó con rapidez, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—No me tienes que agradecer… –habló nuevamente Sasuke, esperando que ella completa la oración con su nombre.

—Hinata –ella extendió la mano y él delicadamente la beso, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó Sasuke, tan directo como siempre.

—Buscó algo.

Eso intrigo aún más a Sasuke.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Eres así de curioso?

—Por lo general, no. Pero cuando me interesa una mujer, si, lo soy y bastante –dijo esto último susurrándole en el odio.

Hinata se tomó el pelo con rapidez y con sutileza se mordió el labio, ella sabía que al levantar sus brazos su camisa se apegaría a su cuerpo y él podría tener una perfecta vista de sus senos y parte de su abdomen.

—¿Y tú que buscas? –habló Hinata, volviendo a tomar un trago de su vaso.

—Que una señorita me ayude, me estoy cambiando de casa y necesito un toque femenino en mi nuevo apartamento -. Sasuke acortó la distancia, podía rozar los brazos de Hinata. Ella levantó la cabeza para recibir mejor a Sauske.

—Te puedo ayudar… -susurrando —si quieres.

Hinata le robó un beso y se levantó de su silla dejando unos billetes, miró directamente a los ojos oscuros de Sasuke y rio con suavidad, se mordió el labio y se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a la puerta.

Sasuke sin esperar nada más, salió tras ella.

 **(…)**

Ser el jefe de un departamento de financiamiento era complicado, siempre traía a casa trabajo, ya se estaba aburriendo de ser el jefe. Se llevó el vaso a sus labios y se lo empinó, el líquido amarillento pasó rápidamente a su boca y luego a su garganta, se la quemo por unos segundos, Itachi, hizo una mueca casi imperceptible y dejo de arder, el sabor del wiskey lo calmaba.

Fue hasta la terraza y vio a las personas caminar, en la calle de frente a su departamento, le llamó la atención una pareja que al parecer estaba discutiendo y cuando ella estaba por irse él le agarró la mano, evitando que se fuera, y la abrazó.

Itachi no quiso seguir mirando, le recordaba que tan solo estaba. Miró hacia el interior de su departamento, casi todas las luces estaban apagada excepto la de la sala de estar donde estaba su laptop y los papeles que le tocaban revisar.

A veces le hubiera gustado ser otra persona, no llevar el apellido Uchiha, porque llevar ese apellido significaba grandes responsabilidades. Aunque él no había escalado tan alto gracias a las influencias de su apellido y todo lo que tenía era porque se lo había ganado a pulso.

Se sentía atrapado en un trabajo que no le llenaba, ser la cara de un departamento en un pomposo edificio eso no era lo que había soñado para su vida. Ya pasaba de los treinta años y quería formar una familia, tener una mujer, hijos y ser feliz. Tenía varios miles de dólares para retirarse del trabajo y vivir de forma cómoda, pero aun no conocía a esa mujer que le moviera las entrañas.

Su madre tampoco ayudaba mucho, mandándole invitaciones a la casa para que conociera a las hijas de sus amigas, pero el simplemente rechazaba las invitaciones con la excusa de su trabajo –aunque no era del todo mentira–.

Desde pequeño había intentado hacer las cosas por sí mismo, y constantemente busca la aprobación de su padre, cuando Fukagu le había pedido que estudiara economía él no dudo en hacerlo, sabiendo que sus gustos no estaban dirigidos a ese camino, pero no tenía opción era sacrificarse él o su hermano pequeño.

Ambos hermanos eran unidos en un comienzo hasta que Sasuke puso una rivalidad entre ellos, aún no sabía si su padre era el causante de todo eso odio que nacía de Sasuke hacia él o era porque siempre vivió en la sombra de Itachi. Desde allí ninguno hablaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Itachi muchas veces quiso que Sasuke entrará en razón y entendiera porque cumplía todos los caprichos de su padre, pero él no veía más allá de sus narices. Esperaba que algún día entendiera todo el sacrificio que él había hecho por Sasuke.

Quería que Sasuke fuera libre, que eligiera una mujer y sentará cabeza, que no se preocupará de llevar en sus hombros una empresa, pero al parecer era lo que le gustaba.

Llevar el apellido Uchiha, para Sasuke, era una bendición mientras que para Itachi era toda una perdición.

.

.

.

Hola mis bestias feroces –Miau-

Espero que este capítulo le haya gustado porque a mí no me llenó, pero al menos pude plasmar el encuentro entre Hinata y Sasuke. Y créanme hay una pillería.

Muchos me han preguntado: **¿Esto será un trio?**

La respuesta es **NO.** Habrá una pareja, de hecho ya está tomada la decisión, tengo el final en mi mente y créanme que a más de una/o haré enojar, en cada capítulo estoy poniendo pistas del hombre que se quedará nuestra Hinata y quién ganará su corazón.

Otra cosa, estoy pasando por momentos difíciles (muchos escritores me entenderán) y esto afecta mi forma de escribir y si salé algo depresivo por ahí por favor perdonen, es mi interior intentado salir aunque intento ser lo más neutral.

 **HORA DE LOS REVIEWS!**

 **Sunny237:** Queda mucho para saber que pareja será la que predominara en esta historia. Gracias por leer amiga!

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze:** Eh aquí la continuación. Naruto será el que menos sufra, mi saco de boxeo será el Uchiha menor. Gracias por leer Amiga!

 **Kds:** Quiero decir que ninguno de los Uchiha fue el prometido de Hinata, sólo diré eso. Hasta el momento no daré indicios de amor entre Hinata e Itachi, pero ya verás más adelante que sucede. Gracias por leer!

 **Cinthya:** Para ti querida. Gracias por leer!

 **ItaUchihaHyuuga:** Ojala que te siga emocionando, porque tengo muchas sorpresas! Gracias por leer.

 **O0okrolao0o:** No diré nada de la pareja, habrá que leer para saber. Gracias por leer!

 **Evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3:** A quien no le gustaría ser la secretaria personal de Itachi? Me conformo con Sasuke aunque sea un maniaco. Gracias por leer!

 **Guest:** Siento que sea tan corto! Pero si lo hago más largo no lo terminó nunca! Espero que los próximos sean más largo. Gracias por leer!

 **Alquiem:** No! No puedo hacer un trio, Hinata debe ser de un solo hombre… pero cuál será? Ojala que no me odies cuando descubras con quien se termina quedando Hinata. Gracias por leer.

 **Hinata Uchiha21:** Yo mató a Hinata si se termina quedando con Naruto xd, pero eso no pasará. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por leer!

.

 **Por ultimo:** muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, porque me alentaron a seguir escribiendo, y gracias a los que leyeron y están por ahí ocultos sin dar señales de vida. Espero leerlos, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Adiós Mis bestias Feroces **–Miau Miau–**


End file.
